The Republic Of America (Zoobaby101)
The Republic Of America (Also known as The American Republic, or New America) is a North American nation bordering Canada and Mexico. It was established on July 13th, 2023. It consists of 54 individual states, along with a federal district, and five territories. It serves as a Constitutional Republic. Its capital is the city of Terminus, located in The District of Weston. It is regarded by many to be one of the most powerful nations in the world. Formation In the year 2017, Donald J. Trump was inaugurated as the 45th US President. Trump carried an anti-establishment agenda which worried the corrupt political elites in the nation. Democratic politicians and Left Wing extremists conspired a plan to assassinate both Trump, and his Vice President, Mike R. Pence. The operation was a success. This event sent the already divided country into a spiral of social unrest and worry. It was then discovered months later that this was an inside job caused by core members of the DNC (Democratic Party). This caused the formation of The Patriots, a conservative branded rebellion against the United States government, which sought to overthrow the corrupt leaders, and create a new republic from the ground up. On July 4th, 2017, The Patriots organized and attacked capital cities across the nation. Throughout five years, their forces drove through the nation all the way to its capital Washington DC, and greatly overpowered what was left of the US Armed Forces. With the surrender of The United States Government on July 13th, 2023, The US was dissolved and replaced by a new nation called The Republic Of America. The infrastructure of the nation as a whole was reworked and society in the nation was soon changed. On July 16th, the republic had its first leader, President Frank Remington. Government The American Republic is governed by a document called the Constitution, the same document which was used to govern The United States. The document outlines basic rights such as free speech, right to bear arms, right to a fair trial, etc. The main government is split into three sections, The Executive Branch, The Judicial Branch, and The Legislative Branch. The purpose of this government is to provide military aid to each state, make national laws, and partake in international affairs. The federal (main) government is lead by The President, and The Vice President, along with members of their cabinet. Federal Districts # District of Weston States/Provinces # California # Florida # Hawaii # Massachusetts # Texas # Alaska # Pennsylvania # Alabama # Michigan # Minnesota # Georgia # North Carolina # South Carolina # Ohio # New Jersey # Virginia # Colorado # Illinois # Kentucky # Wisconsin # Arizona # Tennessee # Oregon # Nebraska # Maryland # Washington # Oklahoma # Connecticut # New York # Louisiana # Missouri # Indiana # Utah # Montana # Rhode Island # New Hampshire # Nevada # Kansas # Mississippi # Arkansas # Iowa # New Mexico # Maine # Wyoming # Vermont # Delaware # Idaho # West Virginia # South Dakota # The Virgin Islands # Puerto Rico # Guam # North Mariana # Ulleungdo Territories # American Samoa # Guantanamo Bay # Midway Islands # Palau # Marshall Islands Category:Countries Category:North America Category:USA Category:United States of America Category:Nations Category:Zoobaby101's World Category:ASB